


Mai più si rialzerà

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drammatico, Fuga di Elwing, Gen, Introspettivo, Nelyo molto comandante di eserciti, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath, Sensi di colpa e sentimenti complicati da tutte le parti, Sparizione di Eluréd ed Elurín, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Sullo sfondo della tragedia dei Sindar del Doriath, Galadriel deve scendere a patti con la sua volontà e gli ordini di una regina, mentre Maedhros deve pagare la lezione che aveva cercato di impartire ai suoi fratelli.





	1. Fuga

«Stanno arrivando, Nimloth. Il messaggero è stato chiaro».

Galadriel non amava indugiare sulle cattive notizie, ne prendeva atto e agiva per contrastarne gli effetti. In questo caso c’erano libertà che non osava prendersi – era ospite e non avrebbe fatto pesare la sua età e la sua esperienza più del dovuto –, ma aveva bisogno di sapere che Dior e Nimloth avevano un piano.

Era felice che lui non avesse ceduto alle richieste dei figli di Faenor, l’ultima cosa che Galadriel voleva era favorirli. Troppo sangue a lei caro era stato versato per quel gioiello e, per quanto ne sapeva, i Faenorioni avevano perso ogni diritto sui Silmaril quando avevano affondato la prima spada in un corpo Falmarin.

Non meritavano di mettere mano sul Gioiello di Lúthien e avrebbe impedito loro di impossessarsene e di rendere vano il sacrificio di Ingoldo, fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.

Perciò se c’era qualcuno che poteva rassicurarla a riguardo era Nimloth, l’unica che arrivava dove non potevano farlo le sue domande e quelle di Celeborn. Dior spariva spesso nelle caverne del Menegroth a riparare i passaggi e riportarli all’antico splendore, e Galadriel si augurava che fosse per difendere meglio il suo regno e non solo in una fitta di nostalgia.

«Spero desistano» disse Nimloth. «Non possono farci nulla nelle nostre caverne, non le conoscono quanto noi, se entrassero finirebbero in trappola».

«Mi sembra una buona tattica» disse Celeborn.

«È questo che sta cercando di fare Dior?» chiese Galadriel.

Nimloth annuì. «Sta ristrutturando i cunicoli di fuga. Se la trappola dovesse fallire, dobbiamo riuscire a fuggire e chiuderli dentro».

Un sorriso tirò un angolo della bocca di Galadriel. Poteva non essere stata una cacciatrice al seguito di Oromë come sua cugina Írissë, ma sapeva anche lei che le tane potevano diventare una trappola mortale per le bestie imprigionate dentro.

Questo però lo avrebbero saputo anche i Faenorioni. E avrebbero potuto decidere di seppellire le bestie nella loro stessa tana.

«Non potete lasciare il Gioiello nel Menegroth fino all’arrivo dei figli di Faenor».

Nimloth corrugò la fronte. «Lo manderemo via con i bambini».

«Sapranno che li avete portati al sicuro» disse Celeborn. «E capiranno che sono loro ad avere il Silevril».

Nimloth si avvicinò all’arcata che dava sulla saletta dei bambini e si poggiò contro il tronco di uno degli alberi scolpiti nella parete. Non guardava più Galadriel e Celeborn e una linea si era formata tra le sopracciglia.

«Non possiamo tenere i bambini qui» disse Nimloth.

Celeborn mosse un passo verso sua nipote. «Non ammazzeranno dei bambini».

Galadriel non era così sicura che i Faenorioni si sarebbero fermati davanti a tre bambini, non quando il Gioiello di Lúthien era a portata di mano. Dopotutto, stavano facendo la voce grossa con la preda più debole – il regno del Doriath appena rinato –, perché sapevano che i Sindar non avrebbero avuto le forze per contrastarli e magari speravano pure di intimidire Dior.

No, dei bambini non li avrebbero frenati. E magari avrebbero anche accarezzato l’idea di porre fine alla stirpe di Thingol attraverso i suoi pronipoti.

I due maschietti.

_Ma certo._

«Quanto tempo dopo la morte di Lúthien si sono fatti sentire i figli di Faenor con le loro pretese sul Gioiello?»

«Ci hanno scritto all’inizio dell’autunno» disse Nimloth.

Galadriel le si avvicinò e abbassò la voce. «La notizia della nascita degli eredi di Dior si è sparsa per tutto il Beleriand, ma io non ho saputo di Elwing finché non vi ho raggiunti qui nel Menegroth.

«Fidati di me: loro non sanno di Elwing».

Galadriel strinse la mano di Nimloth e seguì il suo sguardo nella direzione dei bambini seduti sul tappeto, intenti a giocare con blocchi di legno intagliato. Eluréd ed Elurín avevano sei anni, ma sembravano più piccoli dei bambini elfici della stessa età: ancora preferivano il gioco allo studio, anche se parlavano molto bene – come avrebbe dovuto parlare Elwing, a tre anni, se fosse stata pure lei del tutto elfa.

Erano i primi bambini mezzelfi nati da una donna elfica e, se anche Dior cercava di tranquillizzare Nimloth raccontando l’esperienza di sua madre, lei non era del tutto a suo agio. Li trovava ancora più vulnerabili degli altri bambini, era terrorizzata all’idea che potessero anche loro morire all’improvviso come era successo a Beren e Lúthien.

Galadriel la capiva.

Ma questo, per una volta, poteva giocare a loro favore.

«Avranno sentito dei gemelli, dopotutto sono gli eredi di Dior, ma non possono aspettarsi nemmeno loro un’altra nascita così presto».

Nimloth le rivolse lo sguardo, negli occhi ancora qualche traccia della stanchezza per le gravidanze ravvicinate. Dior era un mezzelfo e questo, secondo lei, aveva influenzato anche quell’aspetto del loro matrimonio. E Nimloth lo aveva sposato da troppo poco per riuscire a compensare.

Forse era stata anche lei toccata da quella mortalità che sembrava scorrere nelle vene di suo marito.

«Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Galadriel?»

Lei rinserrò la presa sulla mano di Nimloth e si avvicinò. «Manda via la bambina. Affidala a una balia fidata e falla partire con il Gioiello di Lúthien. Nel mentre, tieni con te i due maschietti da mostrare in caso di necessità, come prova che non hai nulla da nascondere».

Nimloth spalancò gli occhi. «È così piccola».

«Lo so»,  _ma non mi fido dei Faenorioni_ , avrebbe voluto dire. Però non l’avrebbe aiutata a far passare il suo piano. «Anche gli altri due la seguiranno, appena i Faenorioni avranno visto che non avete mandato via i vostri figli – quelli che  _loro_  conoscono – con il Silevril. Così non daranno loro la caccia, col rischio di trovare Elwing».

«Dopo questa piccola dimostrazione, puoi affidarli a dei servitori fidati e farli fuggire mentre voi prendete tempo» disse Celeborn e Galadriel gliene fu grata. «A quel punto potete fare quel che ritenete necessario».

Nimloth mosse lo sguardo da Celeborn a Galadriel e poi verso i suoi figli. Soppesando le possibilità, considerando le alternative, immaginando scenari diversi da quelli che loro le prospettavano.

Ma non c’erano scenari alternativi, non se lo scopo era portare i bambini e il Gioiello di Lúthien la sicuro, senza insospettire i Faenorioni.

Questo lei  _doveva_  saperlo.

«Elwing, tesoro» la chiamò Nimloth e la bambina sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei, una luce intelligente in quegli occhi. «Vieni qua».

Elwing si sollevò in piedi, oscillando sulle gambe piccole e tozze nei pantaloni azzurri, e raggiunse la madre, impacciata come una bambina mortale… se non fosse stato per quello che Galadriel aveva visto nei suoi occhi.

Ma non parlava molto. Possibile che non fosse indietro quanto credeva?

«Pensavamo di partire, per fare un piccolo viaggio a visitare Círdan, lo ricordi? Il marinaio con la barba, quello dei racconti» disse Nimloth.

Elwing annuì.

«Che ne dici se parti tu, in anticipo, per fargli una sorpresa?»

Elwing corrugò la fronte. «E tu?»

«Ti raggiungerò presto, con Eluréd, Elurín e papà».

«Da sola non voglio».

Nimloth sorrise e le accarezzò la testa. «Non sarai sola, sei ancora troppo giovane per questo. Andrai con zio Celeborn e zia Galadriel, che conoscono bene la strada».

Galadriel aprì la bocca, ma Celeborn le afferrò un polso e le trasmise un po’ di quella calma che lo pervadeva in ogni occasione.

Nella sua mente, però, Galadriel urlava.

Non era quello che voleva. Non voleva andare avanti, con una bambina senza genitori, in fuga dai Faenorioni. Si era tenuta lontana da Itarillë per quello, non poteva sopportarne lo  _sguardo_.

Come avrebbe sopportato la presenza di Elwing, sapendo da cosa stavano fuggendo?

Celeborn le accarezzò l’interno del polso con la punta delle dita, del tutto intenzionato a sciogliere il nodo di ricordi che si stava formando in lei. Quel contatto bastò a indebolire le grida nella sua testa, ma lei voleva più di quello. Aveva  _bisogno_  di più.

«Va bene».

La voce di Elwing riportò Galadriel in quella saletta del Menegroth, sotto il suo sguardo indagatore.

 _Sono una_ tua _responsabilità ora_ , le diceva.

 _Se mamma e papà non ci raggiungeranno, sarà colpa_ tua _che mi hai strappata a loro_ , continuava.

Galadriel guardò Nimloth, le implorò pietà con gli occhi, ma il suo volto era chiuso, il mento alzato, la schiena dritta. Davanti a lei non c’era più la nipote del suo Celeborn, ma la regina del Doriath.

E la sua decisione non si discuteva.

 

 

«Non posso farcela» sussurrò Galadriel, mentre Celeborn le sollevava il cappuccio sui capelli che le avevano dato il nome. Li aveva raccolti in una corona di trecce per non farsi impacciare, ma sarebbero stati una luce nell’oscurità della foresta, se li avesse tenuti scoperti.

Anche i capelli di Elenwë avevano brillato nelle tenebre nell’Helcaraxë, finché non l’avevano recuperata da quel crepaccio.

_No._

Pensare a cose pratiche non la stava aiutando.

Celeborn le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra.

«Ce la farai. Tu ce la fai sempre».

Galadriel voleva tornare a letto, stretta tra le sue braccia, anche se non avrebbe chiuso occhio. Voleva solo il conforto di essere pelle contro pelle, avvolta da quel corpo forte e inflessibile che la faceva sentire Artanis Galadriel, non Nerwendë.

In quel momento sentiva ben poco in lei di quella fanciulla uomo che sua madre aveva visto nei suoi occhi la prima volta. O di quella principessa che aveva deciso di partire per la Terra di Mezzo, mentre nelle orecchie ancora echeggiava il giuramento di Faenor.

Le sembrava di essere ad Alqualondë e di sentire lo stridore delle lame dei Faenorioni che si dirigevano verso il porto, mentre qualcuno la stava mandando via per proteggerla. Un comportamento che si sarebbe aspettata dalla sua balia Lindamírë, ma non da Nimloth, la nipote di Celeborn!

Avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita di lui e posò la guancia sulla sua spalla.

«Volevo affrontarli, sbattere loro in faccia quello che sono diventati».

Celeborn le accarezzò la schiena e rise piano nel suo orecchio. «Ti ci vedo, sorgere davanti a loro e puntare il dito su ognuno: fratricidi e assassini, ecco cosa siete. E osate ancora portare il nome di Finwë?»

L’imitazione di Celeborn era così precisa che le strappò una risata.

«Non saremo gli unici a partire, e altri ci seguiranno» continuò lui. «Dobbiamo aprire la strada agli altri fuggiaschi, perché  _sai_  che ce ne saranno, troppi non si sentono sicuri ora che hanno visto che la rinascita del Doriath non è più semplice con un Silevril in mano».

«Volevo chiudere la fila».

Celeborn la strinse. «Tuo zio ha guidato il vostro popolo fuori dai ghiacci e tutti voi lo ricordate con affetto e gratitudine. Cosa c’è di diverso?»

Galadriel sollevò la testa e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Nessuno ci inseguiva, eravamo  _noi_  a inseguire. Ecco cosa c’è di diverso».

Erano stati così pieni di rabbia e dolore, si erano sentiti traditi. Ripetersi le parole del giuramento, ricordare il sangue che aveva imbrattato le navi su cui erano saliti, sentire i canti lamentosi di Lindamírë, le avevano dato la spinta a continuare anche quando il corpo reclamava riposo e la tormenta impediva di proseguire.

«Mia Galadriel», Celeborn le strofinò le labbra sulla fronte, «tutti gli insegnamenti di Melian non ti hanno dato gli strumenti per fermare eserciti».

Ma avrebbe potuto guadagnare tempo per i bambini, almeno.

«Vuoi davvero far andare il Silevril con qualcun altro? Se i segugi di Celegorm dovessero trovarci, non credi che io e te sapremmo tener loro testa?»

Galadriel accarezzò una guancia di Celeborn, il suo coraggioso e fiducioso Celeborn. Sapeva che quel modo di vederla era giusto, ma il suo orgoglio bruciava per l’umiliazione della fuga che la aspettava.

Lindamírë avrebbe capito. Anche lei non aveva potuto fare nulla per la sua gente.

O forse ora  _Galadriel_  avrebbe potuto capire Lindamírë.

«Temo quello che potrebbero fare a chi rimane indietro» sussurrò. «Non hai  _visto_  cosa hanno fatto alla gente di mia madre».

«Per fortuna, o sarei alle porte ad aspettarli con tutte le frecce dell’armeria» disse Celeborn. «Ma abbiamo un compito, la  _regina_  ci ha affidato un compito troppo importante. Non possiamo esitare, né guardare indietro».

Le tornarono in mente gli occhi di Elwing. Celeborn aveva ragione, lei aveva una responsabilità, per quanto la terrorizzasse.

Doveva salvare almeno  _lei_.

Doveva fuggire dal massacro, ancora una volta.

Celeborn strinse gli occhi a quei pensieri, ma un colpo alla porta lo costrinse a sciogliere l’abbraccio per andare ad aprire. Subito mosse un passo indietro per lasciar entrare qualcuno.

Con uno scrigno sotto braccio e i capelli neri sciolti dietro la schiena, Dior si chiuse la porta alle spalle e rivolse un cenno di saluto a entrambi.

«Vi porto il gioiello dei miei genitori» disse e porse lo scrigno a Celeborn. «Ho fatto partire un’avanguardia, e ho mandato degli esploratori a raccogliere informazioni sulle mosse di quegli assassini. Se quel che dici è giusto», puntò lo sguardo su Galadriel, «staranno raccogliendo uomini per marciare contro di noi. Non ci faremo cogliere impreparati».

«Non ingaggiarli in campo aperto» disse Celeborn. «Nemmeno se ti dovessero provocare».

Dior annuì. «Non ho gli uomini per farlo. Se fosse necessario, sfrutteremo le caverne».

«Ci sono cacciatori tra loro» aggiunse Galadriel.

Dior sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Sì, ricordo bene quali grandi cacciatori sono».

Amava raccontare come i suoi genitori si fossero beffati per ben due volte di Celegorm e Curufin, era un motivo di orgoglio per lui, quanto essere figlio della fanciulla e dell’uomo mortale che avevano ingannato e derubato Melkor. Galadriel poteva capire chi credeva in lui e nei suoi progetti, contro tutte le aspettative.

Ma il nemico, questa volta, era ben diverso.

«Eluréd ed Elurín seguiranno la seconda avanguardia, nel caso di attacco» disse Dior. «Altrimenti, spero di ricevere presto notizie da Círdan».

Galadriel guardò Celeborn, che annuì e posò una mano sulla spalla di Dior.

«Non sottovalutarli» gli disse.

Dior gli tirò una pacca alla spalla, con un sorriso.

«Ti ringrazio, zio». Si spostò da davanti alla porta e la riaprì. «Elwing, entra pure, gli zii sono pronti».

La bambina varcò la soglia, coperta da un mantello blu-grigio. Come aveva potuto crederla immatura rispetto ai bambini elfici? Avrebbe dovuto gioire di quell’ingenuità sul suo viso, perché ora c’era una consapevolezza che le spezzava il cuore.

Avrebbe voluto credere alle parole che Celeborn aveva pronunciato poche ore prima, avrebbe voluto quella stessa innocenza. Ma lei aveva visto troppo e quella bambina non sarebbe sfuggita allo stesso destino.

Poteva provare a fare qualcosa. Ricordava come Ingoldo, Írissë e Findekáno avevano distratto Itarillë. Ricordava  _tutto_.

Galadriel si accovacciò e tese le braccia verso Elwing.

«Vuoi camminare più in alto di chiunque altro?» le chiese.

Lei si rianimò, sorrise e annuì.

«Vieni, ti porterò sulle spalle appena saremo fuori dalla foresta».

Elwing corse tra le sue braccia e Galadriel la abbracciò, per posarle un bacio sulla fronte. Sopra la sua testa, non fu lo sguardo sereno di Dior ad attirare la sua attenzione, ma quello preoccupato di Celeborn.

Ora anche lui capiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il tutto è nato dopo aver letto “[ _Il suono del buio_](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3658878&i=1)” di tyelemmaiwe ed essere corsa da Chià a molestarla perché riprendesse in mano il Secondo Fratricidio dal POV particolare da cui voleva trattarlo (*hint hint* dai, Chià, continuo a molestarti).  
>  Solo che, tra una ricerca e l’altra, tentando di districare le timeline tra le versioni frammentarie dell’HoME (sempre grazie a Chris Tolkien che ha messo insieme quel brodo primordiale e ha cercato di dargli un senso: ci sono buchi enormi, ma gli appunti su cui ha lavorato lui, sono peggio della versione riassuntissima nel Silma, ffs!) e di capire come si siano svolte le vicende... è partito il plot bunny selvaggio.
> 
> E mi sono ritrovata a scrivere di Galadriel.  
> Volevo scrivere qualcosa dal suo pov, ma non questo. Così come avrei voluto scrivere di Dior e Nimloth, ma ancora una volta non in questo momento. Volevo anche tornare a scrivere di Celeborn, ma... okay, si è capita la solfa.
> 
> Siccome mi piace farmi del male, c’è anche una seconda parte a questa storia. Pov diverso, direi facilmente intuibile.
> 
> Scrivere dal pov di Galadriel è stato particolare, perché a questo punto della sua vita mi sembra lei stessa un po’ particolare. Non ha ancora un potere politico autonomo come nella Seconda e Terza Era, ha da poco perso l’ultimo fratello rimasto e la sua insegnante ha lasciato la Terra di Mezzo in lutto. E poi è così vicina al periodo della Fuga dei Noldor che era affascinante capire come fosse a questo punto.  
> Ho inoltre cercato di dare forma all’headcanon con cui melianar mi ha contagiata allegramente, ossia che sia stata Galadriel a portare Elwing in salvo. Non avevo ancora le dinamiche chiarissime quando ho firmato i documenti per l’adozione, ma sentivo che risuonava in me nel modo giusto ed era una cosa così da Galadriel, che mette il naso in tutti i momenti importanti della storia di Arda.  
> Ho dovuto scrivere questo racconto per rendermi conto che forse c’era un’altra verità.
> 
> L’utilizzo delle lingue e di determinati nomi dovrebbe, come sempre, dire qualcosa sul personaggio. Non voglio mettermi qua a imboccarvi come se non foste capaci a ragionare, sono curiosa di vedere se emerge quello che volevo emergesse!
> 
> Tra questa parte e la seconda dovrebbe intuirsi come ho immaginato si sia svolto il Fratricidio, nel caso, ci ritroveremo al prossimo aggiornamento a chiarire dubbi!
> 
> La questione di Nimloth come prima donna elfica che dà alla luce mezzelfi: tecnicamente, Luthien tornata da Mandos con Beren non è più elfa (Melian lo nota guardandola negli occhi), è mortale e probabilmente questo deve aver influito anche sulla sua gravidanza.
> 
> Ultima nota, Lindamírë (che chiaramente è una balia asciutta, visto che non immagino particolari problemi ad allattare per le donne elfiche, probabilmente lo facevano anche per poco tempo) è un’OC su cui spero di scrivere prima o poi. Intanto grazie a melianar per il nome!
> 
> Detto questo, ci vediamo giovedì prossimo, con la seconda parte del dittico.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto!
> 
> Kan


	2. Caduta

Nella sala dalla volta stellata, tra i capelli neri di Dior Eluchíl si mescolavano quelli argentati di Nimloth, come la notte bagnata dai raggi di Rána. Lei si era lasciata una scia di sangue nello strisciare verso il marito e, dalle orme insanguinate, Nelyafinwë poteva ricostruire il percorso che aveva fatto Curvo da quando aveva tagliato la gola della regina a quando era caduto sotto le lance delle guardie.

Vicino al battente scardinato del portone, Kano coprì con il mantello il volto pallido e pacifico di Moryo.

Nelyafinwë aveva sbagliato.

Aveva creduto che mandare avanti Tyelko e Curvo, seguiti da qualcuno meno coinvolto di loro, avrebbe aiutato i due a raffreddare gli animi brucianti per il desiderio di vendetta.

«Un ladro indossa ciò che è  _nostro_ ».

Quelle erano state le parole di Tyelko, quando Pityo e Telvo avevano riportato le voci che circolavano.

«Deve restituircelo, appartiene a noi e non alla sua famiglia di Elfi Scuri» aveva continuato Tyelko. «Ascoltami,  _Nelyafinwë_ : chiamiamo a raccolta gli eserciti e marciamo sul Doriath».

«Sarà facile ora che la Cintura si è dissolta» aveva detto Curvo. «Vittoria garantita, a dispetto di qualsiasi esitazione».

L’incendio era stato appiccato e, mentre aspettavano la risposta alla lettera che Nelyafinwë aveva inviato, il malcontento era serpeggiato tra i soldati, che si erano radunati intorno alla sua fortezza. Gli erano tornate alla mente le voci su quel che avevano fatto i suoi due fratelli nel regno di Findaráto. Sapeva che avrebbero fatto lo stesso a lui.

Dior non aveva risposto e Nelyafinwë aveva ceduto.

Aveva davvero creduto che l'influenza di Moryo avrebbe riportato l’equilibrio. Dopotutto, negli ultimi anni, si era calmato molto e non avrebbe reso palesi i suoi intenti, come avrebbe fatto invece la presenza di Kano.

Come si era sbagliato.  _Quanto_  aveva sbagliato.

Che importava ormai? Il suo errore di valutazione lo aveva pagato a carissimo prezzo.

«Russandol!»

Nelyafinwë sollevò lo sguardo verso Pityo che attraversava il portone spalancato.

«Ci sono morti lungo tutti i corridoi». Pityo lanciò un rapido sguardo a Kano inginocchiato per terra, il suo viso si indurì e proseguì verso Nelyafinwë.

«Anche le guardie che hanno fatto questo scempio sono morte» disse Telvo, da dietro una colonna.

Scempio.

Nelyafinwë rivolse lo sguardo ai cadaveri del re e della regina. Negli occhi, un altro re dai capelli neri, disteso nel suo stesso sangue, si sovrappose a Dior.

Chi aveva compiuto lo scempio per primo?

Pochi passi più in là, pur coperto dal mantello, Tyelko non sembrava aver goduto della vendetta che aveva tanto desiderato. E Curvo… La sola idea di mandare un messaggio a Sud faceva salire nella gola di Nelyafinwë il gusto amaro della bile.

Non sarebbe dovuta finire così.

Avrebbe dovuto condurre lui l’attacco, forzare Dior a delle trattative e spiegargli che i loro eserciti erano pronti e che non avrebbero avuto pietà. Magari questa volta avrebbero avuto davanti un re che capiva davvero la situazione.

Invece, Nelyafinwë non faticava a immaginare l’approccio di Tyelko. Se gli aveva rivolto almeno un frazione di quelle parole infuocate con cui aveva aizzato gli eserciti, quell’esito non era sorprendente.

Strinse i pugni. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Lo aveva saputo nel profondo.

Eppure…

«Sire!»

Un soldato attirò la sua attenzione fuori dalla sala del trono ed esitò sulla soglia, senza accennare un passo avanti.

«Quali nuove?»

«Non abbiamo trovato i due bambini» disse il soldato. «Né il Silmaril. Né la Collana dei Nani».

Com’era possibile? Aveva incrociato alcuni uomini di Moryo, che gli avevano assicurato di aver intravisto i due figli di Dior attraverso le porte, in piedi al fianco di Nimloth.

«Abbiamo trovato giochi e segni del loro passaggio, ma dei bambini nessun’altra traccia» disse il soldato.

Nelyafinwë si incamminò verso il portone. «Portami a vedere quel che avete trovato» disse e si rivolse agli Ambarussa. «Date indicazioni per portare fuori i corpi dei nostri fratelli e richiamate i soldati sparsi».

Telvo annuì e Pityo disse: «Ho già chiamato a raccolta fuori dalle grotte quelli che ho incontrato nel mio giro».

Nelyafinwë si fermò vicino a Kano e attese che lui sollevasse la testa. Aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra serrate, come se volesse dire qualcosa e si stesse trattenendo dall’esprimere la sua frustrazione.

Lui sentiva quel che si agitava in Kano, ma non era il momento. Doveva capire cos’altro era successo e di quanto avrebbe dovuto crescere la sua rabbia. Perché Nelyafinwë era furioso, e il dolore non faceva che alimentare quelle fiamme.

Era pur sempre il primogenito di Fëanáro. Certe cose, aveva scoperto ad Angamando, le sentivano allo stesso modo.

Quegli ultimi anni si stavano rivelando un dolore atroce dietro l’altro.

«In mia assenza, lascio a te la guida, Kanafinwë» gli disse, slacciò dal fianco la spada di loro padre e gliela porse.

Kano si alzò per prenderla, gli occhi vuoti, e annuì.

«Come vuoi, Nelyafinwë».

Lui lasciò la sala del trono dal soffitto di stelle e la morte che ne copriva il pavimento, per seguire il soldato in una saletta in cui erano distesi tappeti con immagini di prati e fiumi, le pareti dagli angoli segnati da tronchi scolpiti e rivestite di arazzi con animali che facevano capolino tra gli alberi. Sparsi per terra c’erano giocattoli di legno, laccati e intagliati, blocchi per le costruzioni, e bestie di stoffa e paglia.

«È tutto in disordine» disse il soldato, «come se non avessero smesso di giocare–».

«Sì, vedo anch’io» lo zittì Nelyafinwë, ma non osò muovere un altro passo in quella saletta. I suoi stivali erano luridi di sangue e fango, non aveva il cuore di rovinare quel santuario infantile.

Dove erano finiti i bambini? Chi li aveva strappati ai loro giochi?

_Tu, Nelyafinwë, tu._

«Sire, abbiamo trovato chi può dirci qualcosa sui figli di Dior».

Nelyafinwë si voltò per trovare un altro dei suoi soldati con una mano stretta intorno al braccio di uno degli uomini di Tyelko, con i capelli in disordine, del sangue sull’armatura e sul viso, l’aria scocciata di chi avrebbe avuto di meglio da fare.

«Cosa sai dei bambini?»

Il soldato scrollò le spalle. «Stavano cercando di fuggire con una balia, li abbiamo presi».

Nelyafinwë mosse un passo più vicino al soldato di Tyelko, ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza, e ottenne l’effetto sperato: il soldato perse l’aria strafottente che doveva aver imparato dal suo signore. Forse iniziava a rendersi conto di cosa aveva detto.

«E perché non hai pensato di informarmi prima?»

«Perché non avevano con loro il Silmaril e ora non li abbiamo più noi» squittì il soldato.

Nelyafinwë poteva giurare di sentire qualcosa pulsare sulla tempia. «Dove sono?»

«Nella foresta».

Nelyafinwë incontrò lo sguardo del suo soldato, che era impallidito.

Nella foresta.

Nelyafinwë ricordava cosa avevano sentito  _nella foresta_  mentre marciavano verso Sud-Ovest. I segugi di Tyelko erano stati impazienti di lanciarsi alla caccia, ma suo fratello, dopo aver perso i primi, aveva badato bene a tenere le sue bestie al guinzaglio per evitare di perderle tutte.

Da quando era caduta la Cinta di Melyanna, quelle terre erano in balia delle creature che prima ne erano rimaste fuori.

Ma il soldato di Tyelko non sembrava rendersi conto di quel che aveva appena detto.

«E come mai sono nella foresta?»

Nelyafinwë notò il suo soldato deglutire. Aveva riconosciuto quel tono.

Non si poteva dire lo stesso del soldato di Tyelko, che rispose con fare sbrigativo: «Il capitano ha detto che erano inutili e quello era il giusto prezzo per la morte del nostro signore».

Nelyafinwë lo colpì con un manrovescio, che gli fece sputare qualche goccia di sangue, e guardò il suo soldato.

«Recuperate anche gli altri responsabili, togliete loro armi e armature» gli disse. «Saranno disciplinati appena avremo lasciato questa maledetta foresta»

 

 

Le chiome degli alberi sparivano nell’oscurità della notte e Nelyafinwë non aveva il coraggio di alzare la testa per abituare gli occhi a quella tenebra. Sapeva che nessuna stella lo avrebbe aiutato, c’erano state nubi cariche di neve in arrivo da Nord e l’aria si condensava in sbuffi pallidi a ogni respiro.

Quello avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a ritrovare i bambini.

_Sempre che non siano già morti per il freddo._

Nelyafinwë scacciò quel pensiero, che aveva la voce di Finno, dura e senza pietà dopo la traversata dell’Helcaraxë. Era riuscito ad ascoltare quel racconto una volta sola, per quanto sua zia Írimë avesse cercato di parlargliene ancora, nel tentativo di spiegare gli sguardi sprezzanti di Turukáno e l’assenza di Elenwë al fianco della piccola Itarillë.

I figli di Dior erano molto più piccoli di lei quando aveva iniziato la traversata dell’Helcaraxë.

Delle tracce a terra gli fornirono la distrazione di cui aveva bisogno.

Nelyafinwë si accovacciò, per percorrere con le dita il segno nel manto di erba e foglie ormai marce. Era un segno troppo vecchio, di almeno due giorni, per essere dei figli di Dior o di chiunque fosse fuggito dalle Mille Caverne.

_Avresti dovuto portarti un segugio e uno dei giochi di quei bambini._

La voce di Tyelko era beffarda e Nelyafinwë sapeva che si trattava di uno scherzo della sua mente.

_Ma cosa mi posso aspettare da uno che andava a caccia con Findaráto? Lui ammazzava la selvaggina con i suoi canti atroci._

La risata costrinse Nelyafinwë a stringere un pugno al petto e chiudere gli occhi. Perché doveva immaginare cosa avrebbe commentato Tyelko? Non aveva alcuna utilità. Era solo un pugnale rigirato nella sua carne, in una ferita ancora aperta e sanguinante sotto gli abiti e l’armatura.

 _Perché te lo meriti_ , e questa volta la voce suonava come Curvo.  _Volevi impartirci una lezione, dimostrarci che la vendetta contro Lúthien e il suo bamboccio mortale non ci avrebbe condotti da nessuna parte, che era una deviazione dal nostro giuramento. Per questo ci hai lasciati alla guida dell’esercito, per farci scontrare con la dura realtà._

_Complimenti, fratello maggiore, ci sei riuscito._

Nelyafinwë si alzò e riprese a camminare tra gli alberi. In lontananza, i segugi di Tyelko abbaiavano e latravano da più punti. Non lo rassicurava che fossero stati presi in mano dai suoi soldati, quelle bestie riconoscevano un solo capobranco, e ora era morto.

Avrebbe dovuto lasciarli liberi, che seguissero il loro destino. Non li avrebbe obbligati a seguire un esercito in cui non avevano alcun interesse.

E di sicuro un branco di segugi avrebbe dato del filo da torcere alle bande di Orchi che infestavano le terre abbandonate. Forse alcuni di loro sarebbero anche sopravvissuti ai mannari con cui si contendevano le prede.

Ma per adesso servivano, dovevano rimediare all’idiozia dei loro compagni elfici.

 _Tieni d’occhio Pityo e Telvo, fratello_ , gli mormorò la voce di Moryo.  _Se i servitori di Tyelko hanno fatto questo, cosa credi vorranno i nostri fratelli? Sono anche loro belve feroci che hanno perso il capobranco._

Un tronco portava un segno orizzontale, una tacca, come un marchio del passaggio di qualcuno. Ma era troppo in alto per essere stato lasciato da due bambini.

Dov’erano?

L’immagine di Pityo e Telvo che giocavano nella boscaglia da piccoli emerse dagli alberi di Neldoreth, le loro risate risuonarono nelle sue orecchie insieme al suono di foglie al vento. Nelyafinwë chiuse gli occhi e premette le dita sulle palpebre, finché le stelle non sostituirono quei ricordi.

Non poteva. Non poteva associare gli Ambarussa a quei bambini.

Ci erano riusciti i suoi fratelli, poteva riuscirci anche lui.

Un fruscio tra gli alberi e Nelyafinwë si voltò di scatto, la speranza che montava, sciocca, inutile.

Un tintinnio di metallo.

Nelyafinwë deglutì un sapore amaro.

Era solo uno dei suoi soldati. Il viso cupo, le spalle ricurve sotto il mantello.

«Sire, non ci sono tracce» disse il soldato e si fermò a una doppia dozzina di passi da lui. «Neppure i cacciatori di Turkafinwë riescono a trovarli».

Nelyafinwë annuì e fece segno con la mano di andare. Con un tintinnio di metallo, il soldato si allontanò, lasciandolo solo con la nausea montante.

Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare andare avanti Tyelko e Curvo.

Non avrebbe dovuto contare su Moryo perché facesse quello che era il  _suo_  dovere.

Nelyafinwë era il fratello maggiore, era lui il capofamiglia dalla morte del padre. Avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura lui dei suoi fratelli, guidare l’esercito verso il Doriath, stabilire la strategia e garantire che la rispettassero tutti.

«Gli parleremo, certo», aveva detto Tyelko. «Lo convinceremo di persona a restituirci quel che è nostro. Dopotutto le nostre parole saranno più efficaci delle tue lettere garbate».

Era stato uno sciocco irresponsabile a credere a Tyelko. Sapeva benissimo come parlava lui, come rincarava la dose Curvo, e come Moryo avrebbe potuto sbottare qualcosa sugli Elfi Scuri alla prima provocazione.

Eppure li aveva lasciati andare.

Kano lo aveva guardato con disapprovazione, solo gli Ambarussa erano stati entusiasti della strategia.

E i risultati li aveva appena visti.

La sua mente tornò a quella saletta con i giochi sparsi sui tappeti. Giochi di bambini piccoli, molto più piccoli di Tyelperinquar quando Finwë era morto. Dopotutto, quanto tempo fa avevano saputo della nascita degli eredi del Doriath? Ricordava quel momento, come se fosse stato il giorno prima.

«Dior Eluchíl ha appena avuto due gemelli» aveva riportato Telvo e Tyelko aveva ghignato.

Quanto tempo era passato? La notizia della morte di Lúthien era stata veloce a diffondersi, aveva potuto sentirla nel canto degli uccelli, ma quella sul Silmaril arrivato in mano a Dior era stata lenta a giungere. E solo poco prima era arrivata quella della nascita dei figli.

Quanti anni potevano avere? Pochi, con ogni probabilità, nemmeno mezza dozzina. Erano ancora nell’età dei giocattoli, erano  _così_  giovani.

Nelyafinwë poteva capire la morte di loro padre, poteva sforzarsi ad accettare quella della regina.

Ma i bambini…

Li avevano persi. Due bambini.

_Dior Eluchíl ha appena avuto due gemelli._

Nelyafinwë premette la mano contro un albero e, con la bile e il dolore, sputò fuori anche gli ultimi brandelli di rispetto di sé rimasti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così giunge al termine questo dittico sul Secondo Fratricidio.
> 
> Questa parte mi ha creato non pochi mal di pancia, e ne ha creati anche a Chià, quindi non so. È una di quelle cose che non volevo scrivere, ma a fare ricerche e a scrivere "Nessuna resa" è stato necessario affrontare.
> 
> Lo trovo uno dei momenti più bui delle vicende che si svolgono intorno alla Guerra dei Gioielli, per tutti i personaggi coinvolti in entrambi gli schieramenti, e non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedermi: cos’è successo a Nelyo a questo punto della storia? Perché ha fatto andare avanti Tyelko e Curvo che chiaramente erano butthurt per questioni personali? Perché è successo quel casino dei gemellini abbandonati nel bosco? Come ha fatto a salvarsi Elwing?
> 
> Se nella prima parte ho provato a rispondere all’ultima domande e in parte a quella sui gemellini, in questa ho cercato di esplorare un po’ tutto questo, senza fare favori a nessuno – perché non mi piace fare favoritismi (nonostante il mio cuore tenda a stare tra gli Umanyar).  
> Ovviamente, quando si ama qualcuno si accettano anche i difetti e sarebbe ridicolo santificarli a povere vittime, così come sarebbe ridicolo giustificare le azioni dei Feanoriani perché hanno il giuramento, sono dannati e quant’altro.  
> Questo è un momento orribile e ho cercato di trattarlo nel modo migliore possibile (secondo ipotesi e headcanon tutti miei).
> 
> Spero che a questo punto siano chiare le dinamiche che ho ipotizzato per la seconda Caduta del Doriath e il Secondo Fratricidio!
> 
> Ovviamente "Nessuna resa" non è nella stessa continuity di questa storia (niente past!Nelyo/Finno qua, né Nelyo avrà alcun incontro privato con Elwing), ma lo è con le altre della raccolta in cui si trova. Giusto per dare un’idea del filone che sto seguendo (e se un giorno finirò di scrivere la mini-long su Írimë sarò molto contenta).
> 
> Altra nota, la spada di Fëanáro: mi piace pensare che fosse il simbolo del ruolo di comandante delle schiere feanoriane, ancora più dopo l’abdicazione di Nelyo e il passaggio della corona alla Casa di Nolofinwe. Mi piacciono gli oggetti-simbolo, è un must per me!
> 
> Credo di aver scritto un sacco di parole inutili, yay!
> 
> Sono in anticipo di due giorni, ma direi che tyelemmaiwe può considerare pure questo capitolo un “buon compleanno” (c’è Nelyo, anche se non proprio come sarebbe opportuno per il compleanno eh eh)!
> 
> Ci vediamo tra due settimane con l’ultimo racconto prima delle vacanze estive... qualcosa di un po’ complesso, ecco.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto!
> 
> Kan


End file.
